I Love You
by Sanddollar527
Summary: This is just a one-parter in which Felicity sends a tape to Sally explaining everything that's gone on in her life since Noel's wedding. Please read and review! Mainly a Ben and Felicity fic!


"Dear Sally, it's been a while since I've sent you one of these tapes, but I guess I've just been pretty busy with all that's going on in my life. I know that sounds kind of selfish, but I have to admit life's been good and I hope life has been great for you, too! Okay, well I guess I'll fill you in with what's been going on in my life and let me warn you, this might take a while."

Felicity paused as she resituated herself in the comfortable chair that she was sitting in. She looked around the small room that made up part of her apartment, and then continued with the tape to Sally...

"Well, you know about Noel's wedding and the catastrophe that I faced just before, so I'll start with what happened after. Oh and by the way Noel is happily married to Zoey who is 4 months pregnant with their first child. They live in a pretty nice apartment building not far from where I live, so we get together a lot to go out and enjoy life in New York City. Yeah, I got my medical degree and went on to get an apartment here in New York. My job pays pretty well and I enjoy helping people and saving lives, which has given me a better out look on life."

Felicity took a sip of coffee that was sitting on the table right in front of her and then went on...

"By now you're probably ready to hear about what happened between Ben and I, and trust me I'm getting to that...but first I'll tell you how everyone else is doing. Meagan and Sean are still together and live in a house in New York. Now, I know you're wondering how they had enough money to afford that and well, you might be surprised. You see Sean kept coming up with crazy inventions and one of them happened to be a huge success. He got the idea to do a guys razor with six blades..."

Felicity took a minute to laugh a little at the thought of this and them calmed down and continued.

" One of the companies loved his idea and decided to support it, by making the razor and selling it in stores...The six bladed razor is now very popular and Sean and Meagan made quite a bit of money. Meagan is rather embarrassed by Sean's invention, but deep down I think she's proud of him. After all, now she doesn't have to work...or at least have a 'real' job."

"Oh and I can't forget Javier...He is doing well in life and still owns the local Dean and Deluca, which I think is kind of funny. But, just like I love all my other friends, including you, Sally, Javier has a special place in my heart. And I know that sounds funny, but when ever I need him he's there for me, which is really nice!"

"By the way Elena is doing great, she's happily engaged to Tracy who loves her as much as she loves him."

Felicity paused once more to take a deep breath and then continued...

"Okay, now I'll get to the part about Ben and I... When I decided to follow him to NYU , well that was the best decision of my life. Not only did I learn a lot, but I made great friends... I learned what it felt like to love and to be loved. And, that's something I'm really thankful for."

"Anyway, the dream I had really got me to realize how much I was in love with Ben and how much he loved me. So, I had to forgive him because if I didn't I'd regret it for the rest of my life. Okay, well now you know my decision to be with Ben, so I'll go on..."

"Ben also got his medical degree and got a great job here in the city."

Felicity paused once more to take yet another sip of her coffee...

"Sally, you might want to sit down for this one, you know, if you aren't already, but anyway Ben and I are engaged! That was another one of the best things that's happened to me..."

"You see, we moved into this apartment together and about 6 months later he proposed. The way he did it really showed a different side of him that shocked me... Okay, well here's what happened. That morning I woke up to find that Ben wasn't in bed, so I got up and went out into our small yet open, dining/living room that opened up into the kitchen. I saw arrows that led to the last room of our apartment. We hadn't done anything to it yet, but had planned to make it an office...and Ben did just that... When I opened the door Ben was sitting at a new desk, writing something. When, he turned around and saw me he just smiled... Ben had turned the room into a art studio with paints and canvases all over. I was so shocked and speechless that I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. That's when he got down on one knee and proposed."

Felicity smiled and then went on...

"Of course I said yes... and now, Sally, I want to invite you to the wedding... Please try to come and you know you can just call me for all the information or to tell me if you can come or not."

"Okay, well I just have one more thing to tell you.... Well, Lauren, remember her? Okay, well she couldn't take care of Andrew anymore, so Ben was given custody and now we are going to have a son! I know that's crazy, but Andrew is a great kid and I think I love him just as much as Ben loves him. Anyway, that's sort of some of the big news."

Felicity laughed a little, and then finished up the tape to Sally.

"So Sally, that's pretty much what's going on with me right now and I really hope you can come to the wedding! I love you, Sally and thanks for everything. Talk to you later. Love always, Felicity."

Felicity got up from her chair and put a label on the tape and put it in an envelope before setting it on a table next to the chair. She then turned on some music and sat back down in the chair to read a little. Just as she had begun reading she heard a key in the door and Ben walked in.

"Hey," she said, getting up.

"Hey," he said, walking over to where she was standing.

"How did it go?"

"Great...Andrew is coming to live with us in about 3 weeks... " Ben paused before finishing, "Felicity, are you sure you are okay with this?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

"Ben, I'm absolutely sure. I promise!"

"Okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know, we are getting married in 4 months." he said, slyly.

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically, as she leaned in and kissed him.

Ben felt the softness of her lips on his which left him wanting more.

"I love you, Felicity!" Ben said.

"I love you too, Ben!" she said, kissing him once more.

Since their was music playing in the background Ben spun Felicity around and they began to dance. This caused Felicity to laugh a little and Ben suppressed her laughter with a passionate kiss. They laid down on the couch and began to kiss even more; their kisses were deep and meaningful.

After a few minutes, Felicity pulled away. "What?" Ben asked, curiously.

"You want to take this to the bedroom?" she asked, romantically.

"Race ya there!" he said, getting up from the couch and running to the bedroom door.

Felicity ran after him and once they reached the door she jumped on to his back. She laughed, uncontrollably as Ben swung her around, so that he was carrying her in his arms. He opened the bedroom door and carried her to the bed where they laid down. They began kissing once again and after a while they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. In their sleep they whispered 'I love you' to one another as the music continued playing in the other room.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay there's always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction oh beautiful release memory seeps from my veins let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack it don't make no difference escaping one last time it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here...

Felicity and Ben's love for one another would last forever...there was no question about that!


End file.
